Lifeline
by PrincessMorgan
Summary: Follow Tris & Theo as they met during a chance encounter one cold and dark night. Will their relationship flourish or flounder when secret siblings, unwanted fortunes & deadly ex's are revealed. Tris/Tobias and OC, AU. Rated T for later chapters which will included smut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Divergent series, Veronica Roth does.

AN: I find the name "Tobias" does not roll off the tongue very well, so I've adapted his name in this story. Four just didn't fit the character I'm trying to build either. So enjoy Theo instead.

**Lifeline**

_Chapter 1_

Tris Prior walked along the dark narrow path, her long blond hair flowing behind her in the icy cold breeze. It was winter and the cold harsh wind blew right by her as she tucked her scarf into her jacket tighter. She couldn't believe what she had just seen; her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, who had recently returned from an extended trip away with his friends, was currently on the dance floor of the club Tris was at, groping the woman he proclaimed to have fallen in love with while away on his trip. The ring on her finger gave Tris all the evidence she needed to walk away and never every go back. Which is why Tris found herself currently walking home in the cold gusty wind. As Tris looked up at a nearby street light that flickered she could sware she saw snow begin to fall. Suddenly she hit a large bump with both her head and her right foot.

"Oomph" she gasped as she reached for the now sore spot on her forehead. A lump was sure to grow from the impact.

"Hmp" she head from the stationery object which turned out to be a black hoodie, jeans wearing human man. "I'm so sorry" the hooded figure mumbled while he too rubbed the sore spot on his collarbone. A bone in which Tris was sure her head had come into contact with, resulting in the soon to be bruised bump.

"No, totally my bad; I should have been looking where I was going." Tris said as she raised her head from her hand to get a closer look at the black hoodie jeans wearing figure.

Once Tris got a look at this face, she lost all train of thought. Deep blue eyes covered by amazingly deep eyebrows that looked more concerned that injured. A hooked but amazingly angled nose on a well chiselled face, spare upper lip and full lower lip. All in all this man was amazing.

"No please, it's my fault" the black hooded man replied. He raised his head and with his right hand lowered the hood on his jacket revealing a mop of dark brown hair. Tris had never seen a man so beautiful in her entire eighteen year existence. Her eyes widened as he released his hood and showed more of his chiselled jaw line to her. For a rare moment Tris Prior was speechless. "I really should have been looking where I was going. I'm a little lost." He said sheepishly.

"Lost?" Tris enquired. Whoever had lost this man was in dire need of a tracking device and dozens of lost and found posters.

"I was trying to find…" The stranger trailed off while fishing in his pocket. Tris took a precautionary step backwards. Sure this stranger was extremely good looking, but she didn't know what his intentions were, after all it was the middle of the night on a cold deserted street.

The stranger watched as Tris took her step back, and another one just to be on the safe side and burrowed his brows while fishing out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

"The Elixir Café, that's where I'm meant to be meeting a business associate, any ideas if I'm even close?"

Trish breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the paper. She figured if he was going to attack her, now, in the very low light of this street, in the middle of the night, would be the time to do so. But he didn't, he was genuinely asking her for directions. Once that fact had sunk in, she smiled.

"You've gone too far" She told him. "You need to go back a block, turn left and go down 2 blocks or so, bright neon sign, can't miss it"

"Of course" The stranger chuckled. "That's what I get for asking my driver to let me out a few blocks away so I could enjoy the fresh nigh air"

It was only then Tris realised the strangers' accent. It wasn't Australian at all, but defiantly had a hint of American. New York, Boston perhaps?

"You're not from around here?"

The stranger chuckled. "It's that obvious is it?"

"A little" Tris chuckled back.

"Thanks, for the directions, I hope I didn't cause any permanent damage to your head?"

Tris moved her hand to her forgotten head. A lump was defiantly starting to form, she wasn't surprised. Sensing her discomfort about her head injury the stranger narrowed his eyes on her and burrowed his brow again in concern.

"Maybe I should skip the café and ensure you get home okay. We don't know if you have a concussion."

"Confident your collar bone is that hard huh?" Trish said while attempting to brush off any pain she had from the collision.

The stranger shot Tris a half smirked quirked a eyebrow at her. "I am, yes"

Tris roller her eyes at the stranger and blew out a puff of defeat. Her head did of course hurt and she was a good half a dozen or so blocks from her house. Maybe she could walk with this amazingly good looking man to the café, enjoy a nice hot coffee while ensuring she had no life long injury to her head. It couldn't hurt right?

"How about I make sure you get to where you are going, you being the tourist out of this dynamitic duo and all?"

The stranger smiled. A full teeth shining smile and nodded in agreement. "As long as you let me buy you a hot beverage." It was more a statement than a question. Trish just nodded once in agreement and headed in the direction of the café with the stranger on her heels.

AN: I'm attempting to update this on a weekly basis, feel free to shoot me ideas if you have any. As always reviews are always welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Divergent series, Veronica Roth does.

_Chapter 2_

Tris walked for a few moments before the stranger caught up. "I'm Theo by the way" the stranger flashed a brilliant teeth shining smile at her.

"Tris"

"Tris" Theo repeated like he was testing the name out on his own lips. "Interesting" was all he said after a moment.

Tris just snorted in response. "And Theo isn't? Short for Theodore, right?"

"It is" he nodded once in agreement.

They walked along in silence again until Tris spoke up. "Beatrice" she said. Theo stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Beatrice. Tris, is short for Beatrice"

Theo flashed another one of his teeth shining smiles at her and nodded. "Interesting" he said again as they continued to walk and cross over a side street.

Up ahead Tris could see the red lights of the Elixir café come into view. Luckily she lived in the apparent hip and happening part of Melbourne so café's like this were easy to come by, especially this time of night.

Tris pointed towards the light. "That's the café." She said in a small voice.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached the café. Theo held open the door for her as she entered the warm and inviting café. The counter at the front was piled full of empty mugs while in the far corner was a raging fire place. Being the late hour it was, the café was almost empty.

"Can I help you?" asked the younger girl behind the counter.

Theo turned to look at Tris and smiled softly, an open invitation to order as she pleased. Trish gulped for a moment trying to swallow the awkward lump that had formed in her throat. "Cappuccino please, full cream, no sugar." The girl behind the counter punched a few buttons on her till before turning her attention towards Theo.

"Skinny Latte, no sugar please" Tris couldn't help but snort a laugh at his order as the girl punched it into her till.

"Latte? Really? You big strong man you" She laughed

"Yep, and no sugar because I'm sweet enough already" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Tris laughed.

"$10.65" The girl behind the counter said and Theo handed the girl a note and received his change before turning his attentions back to Tris, motioning with his hand towards the table directly in front of the fire place.

"Shall we?" They both headed towards table, Tris removing her scarf and coat along the way and draped them over the back of her chair, Theo did the same. Once they were both seated, Tris had to stifle a small laugh at the awkward silence that had enveloped them once again.

Theo spoke as if he had read her mind "Awkward silence" he laughed. "My least favourite of silences" but before he could continue his phone rang from his coat pocket. "Excuse me" He said before pressing the button to answer the call.

"Hello? Yes I made it, it was an interesting walk but I made it. Where are you? Oh, I see, no no that's fine, I'll have my people reschedule, no really Jason, oh indeed, I'm thoroughly enjoying the Australian scenery" Not once had he taken his eyes off Tris as he spoke. "Okay I hope it goes well, I'll talk to you soon, bye" The conversation ended and Theo put the phone back into his pocket. "Well it seems my appointment has run into some family issues and won't be making it after all."

Their coffees arrived and Tris took a long sip, closing her eyes and savouring the warm feeling of the hot beverage. When she returned to reality she found Theo staring at her.

"What?" She questioned.

"I don't think I've seen anyone enjoy a coffee so much" He replied with a slight chuckle.

"It's been a long night"  
Theo nodded his head. "So why is it that I happen to run into you, walking alone, in the cold at such a late hour?"

"It's a long story"

Theo just raised a eyebrow at her for a moment, "Excuse me a moment"

Tris mentally scolded herself while she watched Theo walk towards to the front of the café, and the front door. Abruptly Theo stopped at the counter where they ordered their coffees, had a quick word with the girl who had served them, nodded his thanks at her and made his way back towards Tris.

"Well, the café is open for the next hour, and I've got nowhere to be, so looks like we've got time."  
"Excuse me?" Tris gave him the most puzzled look.

"For the long story, tell me"

Tris giggled. "That's what you asked her?" Theo shot her a quick smile.

"I'm all ears" He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Tris let out a long sigh. She really didn't want to discuss this with a man she had just met, a particularly this amazingly good looking man she'd just met. But she wasn't sure she could turn him down.

"Had a boyfriend, high school sweethearts and all, him and his friends went on a holiday that lasted far too long, he came home with another girl, two weeks later, tonight, purposed to her in front of me and all our friends at the club we were at. Effectively breaking my heart and kicking me in the guts at the same time."

"So you left and decided to walk home?"  
"Yes. Not my wisest decision" Tris wrapped her arms around themselves and rub her hands up and down them. She took a long breath and waited for his response.

"Sounds like douche and you are far better off without him."

Trish took a moment to let that sentence sink in, and then she laughed. A full belly laugh releasing all her pent up anxiety and anger from the past few hours.

"He is a douche, a huge douche, and I'm far better off without him" She agreed. "At least that's what my head tells me, my heart is still in a million pieces."

"It gets easier with time, you know what they say, time heals all wounds."

"Girl or guy break your heart?"

"Girl" Theo smiled.

"Good to know" she smiled back

"Similar situation, high school girlfriend, tried to make the long distance thing work, seems I was the last to know that she had been cheating on me for years with our English teacher."

"Ouch"  
Tris sighed. "Okay enough depressing lost love stories"  
"Agreered"

"So you aren't from around here, we've established that, so where are you from?"

"Ah, I grew up in Los Angeles with my father, my mother passed away when I was young, too young to remember really. Once I graduated high school I went to collage in New York, finished my dual degree in engineering and architecture and opened my own firm based in New York."

Tris stared at Theo, eyebrows raised and mouth hung open.

"Careful Tris you might catch flies" Theo reached over the table and gently using his index finger lifted her jaw up. As soon as his fingers came into contact with her skin he felt a jolt of electricity go through him, Tris felt it too and it gave her goosebumps.

Tris swallowed suddenly finding her mouth dry "That's impressive at such a young age"

"Well my father was fairly ridge when it came to my education and career goals in life"

"Sounds hardcore" Tris screwed up her face at the thought.  
"He is unfortunately. What about you? Parents?"

"My parents are currently trekking around Australia in a motor home they dubbed 'The Prior Palace on Wheels'. I think they are still making their way through the Simpson Desert on their way to Perth. They only check in about once a week."

"So you are on your own?"

"No, my brother Caleb goes to university not far from here, but he lives on campus. I still live in our family home with my best friend and her boyfriend. Sort of the third wheel situation, but it's nice not to be completely along, especially with all the love drama going on, and finals about to start net week."

"What are you are studying?"

"Bachelor of business, focusing on event management, second year. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with it just yet, but I figured it would help me throw some epic parties"

"A skill defiantly worth having" Theo laughed.

"I'm sorry but we are closing up" The café employee said while clearing away their now empty mugs.

Tris sighed, she could sit here till the sun came up speaking to this man, but she better say goodnight before her foot ended up in her mouth as it so often did. She turned to the back of her chair to collect her scarf and begun to wrap it around her neck nice and tight. Theo stood from her chair and reached around her to fish her coat off the back of her chair and stood with it open to help her into it. Tris looked up at him and smiled, she couldn't remember anyone other than her mother helping her put on her coat.

Once her coat was on she headed towards the front door of the café, with Theo following her shrugging on his own coat, she hadn't noticed Theo pull her phone out of his pocket once more and press a few buttons. She nodded to the café employee as she walked past and out the front door. On the stoop of the café she turned to address Theo.

"Thank you, for the coffee and for helping me take my mind off the douche"  
"You are more than welcome, it's the least I could do for you helping me to find this place."

Tris looked down the street over Theo's shoulder in the direction she needed to head. She was having a very hard time leaving, but it was late and she really needed to get some sleep if she was ever going to start putting the past behind her. Theo must have been able to read her face as he said "Can I take you home?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Divergent series, Veronica Roth does.

_Chapter 3_

Tris' eyebrows shot up and her cheeks flushed.

"I mean, in my car, drive you home?" Theo stumbled over the words, his cheeks also slightly flushed. He motioned with his hand towards to the dark BMW parked directly in front of them at the same time a man stepped out of the driver's side and opened the back street side passenger door. Tris didn't normally take rides from strangers, however Theo wasn't a complete stranger anymore and she had the strongest feeling of safety while she had been with him.

"That would be lovely, thank you." She turned around and headed towards the car.

"Mama, Mr Eaton" The driver nodded as they both slipped into the back seat while he shut the door. Tris expected the leather seats to feel cool under her thighs however she was pleasantly surprised to find the seat warm and inviting. Theo leaned over her and slightly pulled on her seatbelt, indicating to her that he wished her to wear it. She took it from him and secured it into place, fumbling slightly as her senses were completely distracted by just how close his lips had been to hers.

"Where to Mr Eaton?" The drive asked.

Theo looked directly at Tris, he was sitting close enough that their legs were almost touching. "Tris?"

"Um, 26 Darling St, it's just a few blocks away" The drive nodded and manoeuvred the car onto the street towards her house. The car ride was quiet, but unlike earlier this silence didn't have that awkward feel to it. Instead the air felt light and heavy at the same time. Tris kept her eyes on the passing scenery, every now and then sweeping her gaze over Theo. They were close enough that she could see his long eye lashes and the intense line of his jaw.

When the car pulled up outside her house the drive stepped out, as did Theo. Tris was about the open her door when it opened on its own. Theo stretched out his hand to help her out of the car; his driver stepping back into the car. They stood alone out the front of her house.

"Home safe and sound" Theo said smiling at her.

"That I am, thank you."

"I was wondering, I'm in the country for a few more days, and I would really like to take you to dinner, to say thank you for your help this evening and to continue our conversation. You are a very interesting girl Tris."

"You may be the first person to ever call me interesting"

"If the shoe fits"

Tris smirked. She couldn't help but be enveloped by his subtle humour. She was meant to be moving on, this offer might just force her to do exactly that.

"So, Saturday night, I'll pick you up here at 8?"  
Tris nodded "I look forward to it". Tris pulled her house key out of her coat pocket and turned towards front her door. Theo didn't move, just his eye watched her. She put the key in the lock and opened the door, turning to see him still watching she smiled back and closed the door.

"What the hell Tris?" Tris whirled around to see her best friend and housemate Christina standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing her pink flamingo pj's and holding a glass of water in her hand. "You just disappear on us at the club and then don't answer your phone, we was worried someone had abducted you!"

"My phone?" Tris suddenly remember her phone in coat pocket, fishing it out she found she had dozens of missed calls from both Christina and her boyfriend Uriah.

"It's on silent, my bad" Tris tried to look as apologetic as possible.

"You are hopeless. I'm just glade you are okay. Where have you been anyway?"

"I ran into someone, a new friend I guess you could call him." Tris shrugged off her coat and scarf and hung them in the hallway closet before heading towards the kitchen which Christina following.

"A guy? Wait you met a guy, on your walk home?"

"Well I ran into him, no he ran into me, we ran into each other I guess." Tris filled the kettle full of water and returned to the bench to turn it on. "Tea?"

Christina raised her glass of water "I'm good. So what happened then?"

"He was looking for the Elixer café, so I showed him where it was and he brought me a coffee to say thanks. He was meant to meet someone there, but they cancelled."  
Christiania snorted "Sounds suss if you ask me."

"I'm not asking you" Tris poked out her tongue at Christina as she set up a teacup and a teabag for herself. "We just had coffee and talked that's all"

"So, what's he like?"

"He's… nice, not from around her, he lives in New York."

"Hot? I bet he's hot."

Tris laughed, "You have a one tracked mind you know."

"My mind is a wonderful place to be. So? How hot are we talking, on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being Brad Pitt in 'Meet Joe Black'"

Tris sighed as she poured the hot water into the tea cup. Christina wasn't going to give up until she had all the details, including the dinner date she had tomorrow night. "11"

"Whoa! Really? I got to meet this guy!"

"Meet who?" Uriah said as he entered the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Wearing just pj bottoms his abs were on full display.

"Tris met someone tonight." Christina said plastering a big cheesy smile on her face.

"He's just someone I ran into, literally, he needed directions, he's not from around here."

"No he lives in New York, which indicates money, and class. Please tell me you are seeing him again?" Christina said almost bouncing off the stool she was perched on at the kitchen bench.

"You're discussing boys, at 1 in the morning? Girls are crazy. I'm going back to bed." Uriah turned around and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Ignore him. Tell me everything"

"That's it Chris, we had coffee, he drove me home, well his driver drove us here and…" Tris trailed off.

"And…"

Trish let out the breath she was holding "He asked me out on a date tomorrow, no wait" Tris looked at the clock, Uriah was right. "Tonight."

Christina almost squealed with excitement. Tris rolled her eyes and picked up her cup of tea. "Will you settle down, it's way too late, early, I'm going to bed, I suggest you do the same before your boyfriend comes looking for you again."

"I'm way too hyped to sleep. You need a facial, oh and shoes, and a new dress." Trish roller her eyes at her best friend. "Aren't you even a tiny bit excited?"

"I'm tired is what I am, good night Chris." Tris pecked a kiss on her cheek and walked towards the stairs and up to her bedroom.

AN: I'm still going despite the little feedback and reviews. Remember if you like it, review it. Please don't make me beg.


End file.
